IE Short Stories
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: [AU] These are a series of short stories featuring my main OCs. Some of them are Character x character too, but there are no heavy uses of yaoi. I hope you like them. TAKING REQUESTS.
1. Shindou Takuto X Mizashi Haruka

**So, I was really bored. Bored soooooo much that I decided to write a series of short one-shots featuring my OCs and the Inazuma Eleven characters. I hope someone likes those. Or even bothers to read them.**

**These drabbles consist mainly of Character x OC. Sometimes Character x Character. Mild mentions of Yaoi. I cannot dare to write it, although I don't mind reading it. So non of these one-shots will contain it. If it does, it will be a small amount. **

**Those include all the characters of IE, IE GO!/Chrono Stone/Galaxy. So this is set in an alternate Universe. And has a lot of OOCness.**

**As I said, those are short one-shots. Which means that they will be short. (I bet you didn't see that coming XD...) I hope who ever reads this enjoys it.**

* * *

1. Shindou x Haruka, Fluff

Music Sheets

Haruka ran through the hallways towards the music room. She was practicing earlier and left her flute there. As she approached the room, she felt that the door was opened slightly. She pushed the door and noticed that a heavenly melody filled the room. She immediately recognized the tune. It was the piece she was practicing earlier. The person, Shindou Takuto, stopped playing and turned to the black-haired girl (boy to him).

"Excuse me, Shindou-san. I didn't mean to interrupt, but I came here to take my flute." She said and searched for her flute. As soon as she found it, she turned to leave but Shindou grabbed her hand.

"Are those sheets yours?" he said, handing her the sheets. She nodded slowly. He smiled, but Haruka didn't see it.

"Arigatou, Shindou-san."

"You wrote that?" He asked again. She nodded. "I want to hear you playing it." he said gently. Haruka nodded and sat down. As soon as she placed her lips upon the flute, a sad, heart-touching melody filled the air. Haruka's eyes were fixed on the sheets, although she couldn't see them. She didn't need them to play this song. Her fingers moved gracefully as she closed her eyes slowly, preventing her tears from spilling.

Shindou couldn't help but feel touched by the sadness in the music. He watched as Haruka played beautifully and elegantly. As soon as Haruka finished, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"That was really beautiful. But why so sad?" he asked gently. Haruka turned away and tears ran down her face. Shindou patted her back gently.

"It's okay. Whoever hurt you in the past, is not here anymore." He said as Haruka wiped her tears and smiled weakly.

"Arigatou, Shindou-sempai." She said. Shindou handed her the sheets before making his way to the door.

"I'll see you at practice. Don't be late." he said before leaving. Haruka sighed and gripped on her flute.

"Maybe making friends won't be as hard as I thought."

* * *

**I know. It's bad. No need to tell me. Flame if you want. I can't stop you.**

**I hope someone liked the chapter. You are not obliged to liking it. Remember that.**

***sighs* Now I know why my friends say that I'm negative.**

**Ja ne, minna-san.**


	2. Fudou Akio X Kiko Akira

**so, since the first chapter was readable, I decided to write another one. Thanks to my friend Shoujiki Shouji, now I'm more confident about my abilities.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Kiko Akira. Since she has helped me a lot with my stories, I owe her a lot. I hope she likes this small gift.**

**I do not own Kiko, Sora or Fudou. The first two belong to Kiko Akira, Fudou belongs to Level 5.**

* * *

2. Fudou x Kiko

Banana Peels

"Kuso... Why did I agree to do this?" Fudou cursed as he walked out of Sora's room, carrying a box of bananas. The girl forced him to eat those bananas because no one else agreed. he couldn't disappoint her, knowing that she will find a way to take her revenge.

Entering the living room, he placed the box on the ground and grabbed one of the bananas and began eating. Being the careless person he is, he threw the peels on the ground. This went on for some hours, until he heard a yell behind him, which belonged to his girlfriend, Kiko.

"Akio-kun, what did I say about throwing banana peels on the floor?" She scolded. Fudou turned his head lazily and looked at her.

"It's Sora's fault. She forced me." he said.

"She forced you to throw banana peels on the floor?" Kiko asked in disbelief. Fudou shrugged casually. Kiko sighed.

"Get up and clean this mess now!" She exclaimed, slightly annoyed. Fudou groaned and got up lazily. As he made his way to Kiko, he stepped on a banana peel and landed on his back.

"OW!" Fodou yelled. He rubbed his back in pain as he tried to get up.

"Hahaha...are you okay?" Kiko laughed as she walked to him, but she slipped on another banana peel and fell on top of Fudou, their faces mere inches apart. Fudou pulled he closer and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"You know," Kiko began. "I think I don't mind those banana peels anymore" She said before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

**I hope this was good. And I hope Kiko-chan accepts this gift from me. **

**Also, I'll be accepting requests. All I need is the name and the appearance of the OC. Maybe even the personality. All you have to do is PM me with these information. There is no specific form for it.**

**Ja ne, minna-san.**


	3. Fei Rune X Kiko Akira

**I'm back again. This chapter was written by my friend, Kiko Akira. I can ensure that you will like it like I did.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. I belongs to Level-5. I do not even own the chapter. It belongs to Kiko-chan.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

3. Fei x OC (Kiko)

Horses

"No, that's not how you do it!" a blue-haired girl yelled.

"Well, how do I do it?!" the green-haired boy asked.

"Squeeze him with your legs, and if that doesn't work, smack your leg." the girl answered.

Fei groaned. Why did riding hoses have to be so complicated? He sighed and squeezed his legs against the horse's side. To his surprise, the horse sped up into a trot. Fei tensed his muscles. He'd never really liked this part. The gray horse slowed, and eventually stopped. He let out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. The girl with blue hair and green-blue eyes ran up to him.

"Fei, that was really good! Trotting wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Easy for you to say, Kiko. You're experienced." Fei said as he slid off Kiko's horse.

"Don't worry, you'll get better!" She gave Fei her usual, carefree smile. "Come on, let's go get a drink of water."

Fei sighed again as he ran after his girlfriend. She was faster than him, however, and by the time he got inside, she was standing there waiting on him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"About time." Kiko teased. "I'll get you some water." She turned around, her long hair swaying as she did.

Fei sat down on the counter, watching the pretty girl as she moved. She gave the bottle of water in her hand to Fei and then sat next to him. Fei put his arm around Kiko. Riding horses was really tough, but if his girlfriend was his teacher, than it was definitely worth the trouble.

* * *

**And that's all. Special thanks for Kiko-chan and I really thank her for writing this, as well as for supporting me.**

**Next will be Kirino.**

**Ja ne, minna-san.**


	4. Kirino Ranmaru X Mizuki

**Yay! The fourth update today! I'm sooo happy about that.**

**As I said, this one is about Kirino. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. I only own Mizuki and Chikyu.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

4. Kirino x Mizuki, Fluff

Strawberries

"Nee, Kiri-chan, what are those?" The blue-haired, twelve-year old looking 1500-year old spirit exclaimed as she held a bowl filled with small red sweet-smelling fruits. Kirino sighed and closed the book he was reading.

"Those are strawberries, Mizuki." He said calmly. "And please, stop calling me Kiri-chan." He added the last part with much annoyance.

"Hai, Kiri-chan." Mizuki said. Kirino face-palmed and reached out to take a strawberry, but Mizuki held the bowl away.

"I found them, so they are mine." She stated as she nibbled on a strawberry.

"But this is my house." Kirino said.

"I never said that I'm gonna take your house." Mizuki said with a smile. "I only said that I will take the strawberries."

Kirino sighed and resumed reading. Soon, the door opened and Chikyu, another spirit, came in. Mizuki placed the bowl of strawberries on the table and went to her.

"Did you bring the dress, Chikyu-sempai?" The blue-haired spirit asked enthusiastically. Chikyu nodded and gave her a long light blue dress. The dress was plain yet beautiful. Mizuki giggled and ran to the bathroom to change. Kirino took the chance and took a strawberry before Mizuki comes back. Eventually, she came back as soon as he took a small bite from the strawberry.

"I told you not to touch my strawberries." She said, throwing the dress to Chikyu. Kirino smiled innocently and was about to finish the small fruit in his hand but Mizuki took it from him and ate it. he blushed lightly as Mizuki sat next to him.

"You know," she began, wrapping her arms around him. "for some reason, this one tasted sweeter that the other." With that, her lips claimed his in a small, sweet kiss. Chikyu chuckled.

"I thought he was supposed to say that." She said. Mizuki pulled away and giggled.

"He would never say that. He is too shy. And-" her statement was cut when Kirino placed a strawberry in her mouth. Before she could do anything, he took the fruit and ate it. Mizuki blushed intensely. Kirino kissed her slowly and pulled away, smirking as he saw her blushing expression.

"Now who is shy?" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

***sigh* this was not supposed to end like that, but I couldn't think of another way. i hope it was not too silly.**

**Next will be Taiyou, requested be Hinano Kinsuke.**

**Ja ne, minna-san.**


	5. Amemiya Taiyou X Shigemi Risa

**Yay! I'm back. I've decided to continue this one cause it doesn't need long chapters, so it would be easier to write for this one.**

**This one is Amemiya Taiyou, requested by Hinano Kinsuke-senpai. I'm sorry for the late chapter. Hope you forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taiyou or Shigemi Risa. The first belongs to Level 5, the second belongs to Hinano Kinsuke.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

5. Fluff! Taiyou x Shigemi

Boredom

"Shigemi-chan. I'm bored. " Whined the orange-haired boy. The chocolate brown haired girl closed the book and glanced at her boyfriend, who was smiling at her brightly.

"No, you won't sneak out again." She said. Taiyou pouted and got up from his bed, walking to the chair where his girlfriend was reclining to. She sighed, knowing that he will coax her into letting him leave the room.

"Coaxing me won't work, Taiyou." She said. Taiyou smirked inwardly.

_'We will see about that, Risa-chan...' _Then, he put on his most adorable, cute smile and hugged the girl, who tried not to look directly in his eyes. Taiyou pulled her up and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Please...Just once..." He whispered. Shigemi blushed lightly, trying not to fall for his tricks. But the boy was not planning on stopping. He pulled away, only to stare in her deep blue eyes. Then, in a swift motion, his lips caught her small, red ones in a sweet kiss. Shigemi was about to respond, but Taiyou pulled back.

"What is it?" She sighed, knowing he had something up his sleeves. Taiyou smiled.

"You can kiss me.." He began, "only if you let me out this time.." He finished with a smile. Shigemi put her book aside.

"But if Fuyuka-san finds out, she will be angry with me..." She said, running a finger through her chocolate brown hair. Taiyou pouted again.

"Stop being so mature~" He whined. Shigemi smiled and sighed, walking to the door and opening it.

"Alright, just don't make any noise." She said. Taiyou walked to her and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her. Shigemi cupped his face and returned the kiss. After some minutes, they pulled away.

"So what are we waiting for, let's go!." Taiyou exclaimed, pulling his girlfriend along. Unknown to the couple, a certain violet haired nurse was standing next to the door, smiling contentedly at the couple.

"I'll let you go, only this time, Taiyou..." She said to herself before going back to her work.

* * *

**Yay! Done. I hope you liked it, Hinano-senpai. I'm sorry because it was late. Please forgive me. ^_^**

**By the way, requests are open! feel free to send me the basic info of your OC:**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Crush:**

**That's all! this form will be posted each chapter! **

**Next chapter is Tsurugi Yuuichi and my OC, Haruka.**

**Ja ne, minna-san!**

**Haru-chan :)**


	6. Tsurugi Yuuichi X Mizashi Haruka

**Two updates in the same day. Awesome! I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsurugi Yuuchi. He belongs to Level 5. I only own Haruka and the plot.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

6. Brotherly Yuuichi x Haruka

Books

"Konbanwa, Yuuchi-kun." Haruka exclaimed as she opened the door. Yuuchi looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at the white-haired girl. Haruka walked into the room and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Konbanwa, Haruka-chan." Yuuchi greeted. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine." The girl replied. "Did Tsurugi visit you today?" The older boy shook his head.

"He said he was busy, and he couldn't come today." Yuuichi answered. Haruka sighed.

"Soccer practice is not more important than someone's brother." She said, slightly annoyed at Tsurugi's attitude. Yuuichi chuckled lightly and reached out to ruffle Haruka's hair. The girl pouted and fixed her hair back.

"Don't mess my hair. Yuuichi-kun~!" She whined. Yuuichi smiled gently.

"Sorry. Couldn't hold myself back." he said. Haruka giggled and shifted her gaze to the book in his hands. He followed her gaze and smiled. "the book caught your attention, huh?"

"Yeah...But why are you reading a book about the World war II?" Haruka asked, confusion written on her face.

"Believe me, it's interesting. Once you start reading, you won't stop." The navy blue haired teen said. Haruka looked hesitated at first before shrugging coolly. Yuuichi motioned for her to come over, which she did. The boy pulled her to the bed and wrapped an arm around her. Haruka blushed lightly.

"Yuuichi-kun..." She said. Yuuichi opened the book, Haruka's expression changed from a blushing one into an interested one. The two just sat there, their eyes fixed on the history book. Soon, Yuuichi felt Haruka shift slightly. He turned his gaze to the younger girl, only to find out that she was fast asleep.

"Rest well, Haruka." He whispered, placing the book on the table before hugging the girl close. Haruka wrapped her arms around him tightly and rested her head on his chest.

"N-nii-san..." She muttered in her sleep. Yuuichi planted a small kiss on her forehead and drifted to sleep as well. The door opened slowly, revealing a smiling Tsurugi Kyousuke. The sight of Haruka and Yuuichi was too adorable, even Tsurugi couldn't help but smile.

"I think I shouldn't interrupt them..." he whispered before leaving the room, after snapping some pictures of the duo!

* * *

**EKK! Yuuichi and Tsurugi were really out of character! This is bad! Or is it good? I don't know! I hope this made you squeal like I did! (even though I'm the author. :P)**

**So, leave a review, minna. And if you want to request, PM me with the info.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Crush:**

**That's all! Ja ne, minna-san.**

**Haru-chan :)**


	7. Mizashi Haruka X Aoyama Shunsuke

**The seventh drabble is up~! Yay! I've received some requests, and I'm going to do them after this one. ^_^**

**Warning: This chapter is not as innocent as the previous chapters. But it is not rated more than T...Oh, forget it. No need for warnings, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aoyama Shunsuke. He belongs to Level 5. I only own Mizashi Haruka.**

**I have nothing more to say, so: **

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

7. Mizashi Haruka X Aoyama Shunsuke

Dark Rooms

Aoyama backed away in the corner of the room, his eyes fixed on the white-haired girl in front of him. Haruka had trapped him in the room. He had no chance of escaping. Haruka slowly made her way to him, the dark smile on her face getting wider by each step. It sent a shiver down the dark-haired boy's spine.

"What's wrong, Aoyama-kun?" The girl asked in a deep voice, one that he never heard her use before. Aoyama gulped and tried to run past her, but she grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"Mizashi-senpai..." Was all that Aoyama could say, his voice was shaking uncontrollably. Haruka leaned in closer to him, her nose almost touching his.

"Yes, Aoyama-kun?" She whispered, her right hand caressing his cheek slowly. The moonlight sneaked past the dark curtains, slightly illuminating the room. Aoyama felt Haruka's cold breath on his lips. He closed his eyes, but reopened them when he heard Haruka's silent growl.

"Please...don't hurt me..." He managed to say. Haruka blinked twice before chuckling.

"I won't hurt you, silly." She said. Then, she pressed her lips against his in a soft, gentle kiss. Aoyama wanted to pull back, but Haruka's grip on his waist prevented him from moving. Haruka easily pinned him to the wall, since she was taller. Aoyama offered no resistance, but he didn't respond to the kiss. Minutes later, Haruka pulled back, gasping for breath.

"Aoyama...I love you..." Haruka whispered before kissing his neck slowly. Aoyama let out a small moan, making the other girl smirk in satisfaction.

"M-M-Mizashi...senpai...P-p-please..." Aoyama moaned. Without thinking, his hands gripped on Haruka's shoulders, pulling her closer. Haruka pulled away and looked at Aoyama's blushing face.

"Please what, Aoyama?" She asked, smirking at the boy's expression.

"Please...don't...do this..." He said, Haruka shook her head and chuckled.

"You don't understand, Aoyama..." She said, planting a kiss on his parted lips. "I _always _get what I want." With that, she kissed him again, forcing her tongue in his mouth, exploring every centimeter it. Aoyama's body moved on it's own, his arms were soon wrapped around the taller girl's neck. haruka slowly moved to the bed, not breaking the kiss. Aoyama was pinned to the bed, with Haruka on top of him. He wanted to get out. He wanted to stop. Yet, everything was out of his control. Then, he heard someone calling his name. The voice was faint, he couldn't make out whose voice it was. All he knew was that everything was consumed in darkness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ahhhh!" Aoyama sat up in bed, panting heavily. sweat trickled down his face as he looked around the room. The room was dark, he couldn't see well. Soon, his eyes were adjusted to the light, but his heart was hammering in his chest.

"Aoyama, are you okay?" A voice said. Aoyama turned his head to the side. Haruka was sitting next to him on the bed. Aoyama let out a scream and hid under the covers. Haruka cocked her head in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

_'So it was just a dream...' _Aoyama thought, a blush creeping on his face as he remembered the dream. _'Thank Goodness!' _

* * *

**Phew! All done. I hope you liked the chapter. Poor Aoyama.. That is the longest drabble I've ever written. *feeling proud***

**Anyway, coming up next is Kageyama Hikaru, requested by Swaggy-chan. Then Tsurugi Kyousuke and Einamu. **

**Here is the OC form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Crush:**

**That's all I wanted to say. Don't forget to leave a review. ^_^ Ja ne, minna-san.**

**Haru-chan :)**


	8. Kageyama Hikaru X Inoshishi Chikai

**I'm back! I hope you missed me...Or not...It doesn't matter. We have more important things to do. This chapter was requested be Swaggy-chan. I hope she likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kageyama Hikaru or Inoshishi Chikai. I only own the plot.**

**Now, without further ado, let the show begin!**

* * *

8. Kageyama Hikaru x Inoshishi Chikai

Necklace

"Where did it go?!" Chikai exclaimed as she searched her room for the fifteenth time that day. Her giraffe necklace was not to be seen anywhere and she had to find it. The brown-haired girl sat on the bed and sighed tiredly.

"Where could it be...?" She said to herself. As she got up to search for the necklace again, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door. "Hikaru-kun...?"

"O-ohayou, Chikai-chan.." Said her boyfriend, blushing intensely. Chikai sighed and mumbled a small 'Ohayou' to him. Hikaru noticed the frown on her face and hugged her.

"Is something wrong, Chikai..?" He asked. Chikai hugged him back and nodded.

"I lost my necklace..." She said, a tear finding its way down her cheek. Hikaru pulled away and smiled warmly.

"You mean the giraffe necklace?" He asked. Chikai nodded and wiped her tears.

"I can't find it anywhere..." She whispered. Hikaru pulled something out of his pocket. Chikai eyed him curiously. "What is that..?" She asked.

"Close your eyes.." He said. Chikai closed her eyes slowly. She felt something cold around her neck. She wanted to open her eyes, but a sudden act stopped her. She felt a pair of lips against her own. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Minutes later, they pulled away. Chikai noticed that her necklace was now around her neck again.

"You found it?! But where?!" She asked. Hikaru blushed a little.

"You forgot it at my place yesterday.." Hikaru answered, rubbing the back of his head. Chikai smiled brightly and hugged him tightly, making the blush on his face increase.

"Arigatou, Hikaru-kun." She whispered. Hikaru smiled and hugged her. Then, he remembered why he was there. He pulled away and smiled.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you are free today..." He said. "I mean...so we could go out..." By that time, his face was as red as a tomato. Chikai giggled and kissed his cheek softly.

"Of course we can!" She exclaimed, making the boy's face brighten up. "Let's go!" With that, she pulled him out of the room hurriedly.

* * *

**I know this was a little rushed, or a lot. It doesn't matter. I'm really sorry about that. But I hope you liked it, Swaggy-chan.**

**I'm sorry that took me too long to update. I was not in the mood for writing. *bows* I made a schedule for updating stories. After this update, I will stop updating till the next Monday. I need to organize my time and my documents as well. Gomenasai.**

**I know there are some people waiting for me to update 'Blue Ray Galaxy Tournament', but I really need time to organize my ideas before writing. Please forgive me.**

**Until next Monday, Ja ne.**

**Haru-chan :)**


	9. Einamu X Ishikawa Sayuri

**Hiya, minna. I'm back. YAY! (Why am I always so happy?) Anyway, This one was requested by Asashin ojo. I hope she likes it. *wink* Hehehehe...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Einamu or Ishikawa Sayuri. The first belongs to Level 5, while the latter belongs to Asashin ojo.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

Ishikawa Sayuri X Einamu

My Valentine

"Hey, Sayuri-chan." Einamu said, sitting on the sofa next to his friend. "Have you ever celebrated Valentine's Day?" The white-haired girl blushed lightly and turned her head away in attempt to hide it.

"N-no…I haven't..." She muttered. Einamu blinked twice and pretended to be surprised.

"Really?!" He said in his fake surprised tone. On the inside, he was smirking victoriously. The girl was going to be his that night. He scooted over a little closer to her. "I wonder why that is…" He trailed off, leaning closer to her. "How didn't anyone ask you yet….?" Startled by his strange sudden behaviour, Sayuri blushed deeper and tried to move away. Einamu took the chance of her being startled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"E-Einamu…" Sayuri whispered with both, surprise and fear. The boy leaned in and closed the gap between them, his lips capturing hers in a demanding but soft kiss. Sayuri didn't respond at first, but soon, her surprise and confusion disappeared. Einamu pulled away, pushing her down on the sofa and pinning her in her place. The white-haired girl blushed deeper, if that was possible, and turned her head away.

"Einamu…What are you doing…?" She asked in a low tone. Einamu smirked.

"I'm just showing you how much I love you…" He whispered in her ears, making her shiver slightly. Before she could reply, a small moan escaped her lips as the boy on top of her planted a kiss on the soft spot on her neck. Feeling happy to hear that sound, Einamu wanted more. He kept planting small butterfly kisses on Sayuri's neck.

"E-Einamu…" Sayuri moaned. "Someone might come in…" Einamu ignored her protests and kissed her soft spot again, earning a loud moan from his soon-to-be girlfriend. The boy smiled and pulled Sayuri up, kissing her lips softly, his tongue finding its way into her mouth. Sayuri moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Einamu's neck. After a while, they pulled away for air. They were panting heavily, trying to steady their breaths.

"Sayuri…Will you be …my….girlfriend..?" Einamu asked, still panting. Sayuri smiled and kissed him.

"Of course….I will…" She whispered. Einamu got up and carried her up bridal-style, and headed to his room. Long story short, Einamu decided they should have some…"fun" that night.

* * *

**Okay. I know I said that I won't update until Monday, but I promised Jade-chan to post her drabble today. And I have to keep my promises. I hope she liked it. *smiles innocently***

**Ja ne, minna! **

**Haru-chan :)**


	10. Tsurugi Kyousuke X Kurotsuki Kiba

**The drabble is up. Yay! This one was requested by Wolf2508. I hope she likes it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsurugi Kyousuke or Kurotsuki Kiba. The first belongs to Level-5, the latter belongs to Wolf2508.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

Tsurugi Kyousuke X Kurotsuki Kiba

Birthday Present

"Just tell me, Kyousuke. I can't wait." Kiba whined at her boyfriend. He turned to her with a smile.

"No. You have to wait till we get home." He said. Kiba sighed and punched his arm playfully. Tsurugi chuckled. "I promise you will like it. Just wait." They were walking back to Tsurugi's house after a long day of strolling around Inazuma town. It was Kiba's birthday after all, and Tsurugi couldn't possibly forget it.

"Kyousuke?" She began again. "Can you-"

"Kiba. I told you it was a surprise." He said tiredly. She had been curious about the present he told her that he bought, to the extent she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"But I really want to know.." she said. Kyousuke stopped and turned to her.

"We are already on the way back home. You will see it soon." He said, pulling her along. Kiba was too excited, she didn't want to waste any time. She ran all the way back, dragging Tsurugi all the way. "Slow down, Kiba." He begged, but she didn't listen. She needed to see that present immediately.

Finally, they arrived at Tsurugi's house. His parents were not there at that time. The duo entered the house and Tsurugi led Kiba to the living room.

"Wait here." He said before leaving quickly. Kiba sighed and wondered about what kind of present could it be. She knew for sure she would like it, since Tsurugi knew her well. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of the gift.

"I wonder what it would be..." She said to herself. The next moment, Tsurugi walked into the room with a dark blue box. He placed it in front of Kiba and smiled.

"There you go." he said. Kiba quickly knelt down next to the box and opened it. She let out a small surprised gasp, followed be a squeal of 'Kawaii!' as she pulled out a dark blue wolf. he was about the size of a grown up cat, and he had deep golden eyes.

"I.. I love it.." She whispered, while the wolf nuzzled her face. Tsurugi sat down on the ground next to her.

"Glad you do.." he said, planting a small kiss on her cheek. She put the wolf down and kissed Tsurugi's lips deeply, and the boy returned the kiss with the same passion. Tsurugi's tongue sneaked into Kiba's mouth slowly, making her moan with a faint blush. After a minute or two, the couple pulled away from each other. The wolf climbed onto Kiba's lap and snuggled to her.

"What will you name it?" Tsurugi asked. Kiba thought for some minutes before smiling brightly and patting the wolf's head gently.

"Umm... I think... Kuro will do." She said, smiling at the wolf. "You like it, don't you?" The wolf liked her hand, making her giggle lightly. "H-hey.. That tickles." Tsurugi wrapped an arm around her and buried his face in her neck.

"I told you you would love it.." He murmured. Kiba smiled and leaned in his touch.

"But I love you more..." She whispered. Kuro let out a growl and glared at Tsurugi. Kiba laughed and patted his head. "See? Even Kuro is jealous." She said with a yawn. Tsuruugi pulled her up and sat next to her on the couch, and soon, both of them fell asleep, leaning on each other...

But Kuro didn't like that. He climbed on the sofa and filled the space between them, snuggling to Kiba, and Keeping Tsurugi away. And this is how the rivalry between Tsurugi and Kuro began.

* * *

**And that all, minna. How was that? I hope you all liked it, especially Wolf-san. ^_^**

**Next will be Amemiya Taiyou (again) Requested by Kikuchi Hitomi. (Kiku-chan) I'll see ya later, minna.**

**Haru-chan :)**


	11. Amemiya Taiyou X Kikuchi Hitomi

**Another chapter! I feel like updating this story a lot. Maybe I ate too much sweets again. *sigh* This one is written for Kiku-chan. Hope she likes it. ^_^**

**I do not own Amemiya Taiyou or Kikuchi Hitomi. The first belongs to Level-5, the other belongs to Kikuchi Hitomi.**

**Let the show begin.**

* * *

Amemiya Taiyou X Kikuchi Hitomi

Hospital Visit

"Ne, Taiyou-kun. Can we sneak out now?" Kikuchi whispered to her best friend, who was sitting on the hospital bed cross-legged, with a deep thinking expression on his face. Then he turned to her.

"No. Not today." He said, laying back on the bed. Kikuchi pouted.

"Why not?" She asked. "It's fun." Taiyou sighed.

"I don't feel like it." Taiyou replied before sighing again. Kikuchi sensed that something was wrong with her best friend. He was not usually like this. Something must be annoying him. She climbed onto the bed next to him and placed a hand on his forehead. He blushed lightly as her soft, delicate hand touched him.

"W-what are you doing..?" He stammered. Kikuchi shushed him gently.

"You need to rest. Wait here." With that, she climbed down the bed and left the room quickly. Minutes later, she returned to the room. She was wearing a nurse's attire, and holding a first aid kit in her hand.

"Why did you-"

"Just relax. I'll find out what's wrong with you." She said, pulling out a thermometer. Before Taiyou could say anything, Kikuchi put the thermometer in his mouth. Two minutes later, she pulled in out and checked his temperature.

"Hmm. This is dangerous.." She said. Taiyou tilted his head in confusion. "Your temperature is 37. We have to save you." She said. Taiyou sweatdropped. Kikuchi pulled out a notepad and began writing down. After she was done, she gave the paper to Taiyou.

"This is your medicine." She said with a light blush. Taiyou looked at the paper in his hands.

"A kiss? Really?" He exclaimed. Then an idea flashed through his head. He reached out and grabbed Kikuchi's arm, pulling her to the bed. The girl's blush increased when Taiyou leaned closer to her face, his warm breath brushing her face.

"Wha.. What are you doing..Taiyou-kun?" She stammered. Taiyou smirked.

"Taking my medicine." With than, his lips gently touched hers, making the girl turn into a cherry. She moved her hands slowly to cup the orange-haired boy's face. He tightened his grip around her and deepened the kiss. After some time, they pulled away. Kikuchi was blushing hard, while Taiyou was smiling at her.

"You know.." He began. "This is the sweetest medicine I've ever tasted." Then he leaned in again. "I wouldn't mind if I take an additional dose..." He whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

**All done! YAY! I hope you liked it, Kiku-chan. ^_^ Did I get the personality right? I hope I did...**

**Okay, next will be Tsurugi Kyousuke (Again) Requested by Shiranai Atsune. See ya later, minna.**

**Haru-chan :)**


	12. Tsurugi Kyousuke X Akimoto Ria

**The new drabble is up. I hope you like it. ^_^ I just pray it doesn't turn out bad. This one is written for Shiranai Atsune.**

**I do not own Akimoto Ria or Tsurugi Kyousuke. The first belongs to Shiranai Atsune, the latter belongs to Level-5.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

Tsurugi Kyousuke X Akimoto Ria

Bribe

It was almost bedtime. Ria was already in her room, which was part of the dormitories the team was staying in. She was sitting on her bed in her nightgown. Her long blond hair was tied into a bun, and she was reading a story book. She was slowly falling asleep when a knock startled her.

"Come in." She said. The door opened and Tsurugi walked in. Being almost asleep, Ria couldn't notice the sly smirk on his face. He was definitely up to something, and he was not going to fail at it. Never. He sat on the bed, facing the blond girl.

"Akimoto-chan...?" He began. Ria yawned and stared at him with curiosity written on her face.

"Yes..?" She inquired. Tsurugi smiled, but he was smirking on the inside.

"Say, why don't we play a game?" He asked. Ria tilted her head in confusion, unaware of what the navy blue haired boy meant.

"A Game?"

"Yes. I assure you, you will enjoy it." he said. Ria tapped her chin before shaking her head.

"It's time to sleep. I'm tired." She said. Tsurugi couldn't just let his plan fail like that. He waved a finger in front of her face with a small smirk.

"Then, I'll just have to bribe you." He said, earning another curious glance from Ria. She scooted closer to him.

"What will you give me..?" She asked. He smiled and pulled out an apple-flavored candy from his pocket. Ria's eyes lightened up and a bright smile spread on her face. She reached out to grab it, but Tsurugi put it away. She pouted at him.

"Give it to me~" She whined. The boy, for the millionth time, smirked inwardly. He was going to have a lot of fun that night.

"Not until you promise to play my game." He said. Ria nodded.

"I promise. Now give it to me." She said quickly. Tsurugi gave her the candy, and she immediately popped it in her mouth. Tsurugi quickly pinned her to the bed. Before she could speak, his lips crashed on her soft ones in a rough, but passionate kiss. Ria was surprised so much she couldn't even process what was happening. Tsurugi shoved his tough in her mouth with the same rough attitude. Not that he wanted to be rough on her, but he just couldn't hold back. As soon as his lips left hers, he started kissing her neck slowly. Ria could not hold back her moans any more. She was moaning loudly and uncontrollably. Thank goodness no one was awake at that time.

Minutes later, Tsurugi pulled away, admiring his handiwork. His rough kisses left some marks on Ria's neck, who was by now blushing deeper than the deepest red cherry in the world. She was still paralyzed by the sudden passionate acts. Tsurugi laid down next to her and brushed some hair out of her face before kissing her cheek lovingly. Finally snapping out of her daze, Ria turned her head towards Tsurugi.

"So.. This..is the..g-game you.. talked about..?" She stammered. Tsurugi, again, smirked and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close so that her chest pressed against his.

"No. I was just warming up." he whispered with a chuckle. Ria did not get what he meant, but Tsurugi didn't mind. He was going to show her the real 'game' that night...

And I will let your minds make up what happened next...

* * *

**What the heck did I write just now?! I hope Shiranai-san liked it. And I'm sincerely sorry if you didn't like it, or if it didn't meet your expectations.**

**Next will be Ibuki Munemasa, requested by.. ME! And of course, the victim will be my dear lovely OC, Haruka. Hehehehe *cheers* YAY! Followed by a love triangle requested by SapphireSpade a.k.a. SummerHeart17. Requests are still open. Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Crush:**

**That's all. Leave a review, minna. Ja ne.**

**Haru-chan :)**


End file.
